In known technology (Non-Patent Document 1) a steering gear ratio is set such that the angle formed between the current vehicle travelling direction and a gaze point is proportional to the steering wheel angle, based on experimental data “when entering a corner, irrespective of the vehicle speed a driver gazes at a ground point on a target path which will be passed through after about 1.2 seconds”.    Non-Patent Document 1: Technical Proceedings Pre-publication No. 21-99, 1999 “Effects and Design of Steering System with Variable Gear-ratio According to Vehicle Speed and Steering Wheel Angle” by Yasuo SHIMIZU and others, published by the Society of Automotive Engineers of Japan.